Nova Vol 4
| years published = 2007-2010 | total issues = 36 | featured characters = Nova (Richard Rider) | creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Adi Granov; Sean Chen; Wellinton Alves; Scott Hanna; Nelson Pereira; Guru-eFX; Cory Petit; Virtual Calligraphy; Bill Rosemann; Alejandro Arbona; Lauren Sankovitch; Alex Maleev; Paul Pelletier; Rick Magyar | previous = Volume Three | next = Volume Five }} Nova is an American ongoing comic book series of the science fiction, action, and superhero fantasy genres. It is the fourth such series to bear the title Nova and was published by Marvel Comics. The book ran from June 2007 to June 2010, spanning a total of thirty-six issues. The series features the character of Richard Rider, who bears the helmet of gauntlets of a Nova Centurion. * Nova, Volume 4 #1 * Nova, Volume 4 #2 * Nova, Volume 4 #3 * Nova, Volume 4 #4 * Nova, Volume 4 #5 * Nova, Volume 4 #6 * Nova, Volume 4 #7 * Nova, Volume 4 #8 * Nova, Volume 4 #9 * Nova, Volume 4 #10 * Nova, Volume 4 #11 * Nova, Volume 4 #12 * Nova, Volume 4 #13 * Nova, Volume 4 #14 * Nova, Volume 4 #15 * Nova, Volume 4 #16 * Nova, Volume 4 #17 * Nova, Volume 4 #18 * Nova, Volume 4 #19 * Nova, Volume 4 #20 * Nova, Volume 4 #21 * Nova, Volume 4 #22 * Nova, Volume 4 #23 * Nova, Volume 4 #24 * Nova, Volume 4 #25 * Nova, Volume 4 #26 * Nova, Volume 4 #27 * Nova, Volume 4 #28 * Nova, Volume 4 #29 * Nova, Volume 4 #30 * Nova, Volume 4 #31 * Nova, Volume 4 #32 * Nova, Volume 4 #33 * Nova, Volume 4 #34 * Nova, Volume 4 #35 * Nova, Volume 4 #36 * Nova, Volume 4 Annual #1 * Nova: Annihilation * Nova: Annihilation: Conquest * Nova: Knowhere * Nova: Secret Invasion * Nova: Nova Corps * Nova: War of Kings * Nova: Realm of Kings * The character of Richard Rider was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist John Buscema. He first appeared in ''Nova'' #1 in September, 1978. * Nova (2007) redirects to this page. * This is the final consecutive Nova series to feature Richard Rider. The next volume features a new character named Sam Alexander. * Adi Granov is the cover artist on the first ten issues of the series, as well as issue #21. * Alex Maleev was the cover artist on issues #11-15. * Issues #1-7 are part of the "Annihilation" mega storyline running through Marvel's various cosmic-centric titles at this time. * Issues #2-3 carry "The Initiative" banner on their covers. * Issues #16-18 are part of the "Secret Invasion" company-wide crossover event. * ''Nova'' #18 shipped with a Marvel Zombies variant cover illustrated by Wellinton Alves and Scott Hanna. * ''Nova'' #20 shipped with a Villains variant cover by Mike Deodato, Jr. featuring the Sphinx. * Issues #23-28 are part of the "War of Kings" crossover event. * Issues #31-35 are part of the "Realm of Kings" crossover event. * Issues #32-35 comprise the "Riddle of the Sphinx" storyline. * The planetoid known as Knowhere first appeared in ''Nova'' #8 in January, 2008. This location also featured prominently in the films Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers: Infinity War. * * * * Category:Marvel Comics Category:Nova/Comics